Whatever I Want
by Petchricor
Summary: After accidentally stumbling over a feat in technology I find myself traveling into any universe I want, be it book, movie, cartoon, or live-action show I can go wherever I want, be whoever I want, and do whatever I want, I'm free! Join me on my adventures through the universes as I meet my favorite, and my least favorite, characters. *T just in case, may be M in some chapters*


**This is just going to be a fun little fanfiction about where I would go and what I'd do if I had the power to go to into any TV show, movie, or book I wanted to. This will be updated whenever I feel like it, so don't get crabby if it takes awhile. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I grinned at the device on my wrist I had gotten from the box that strange looking thief had dropped, I didn't know what it did but it looked so cool that I just had to put it on and it looked even cooler attached to my lower arm as I pretended to use it as a weapon, striking poses all throughout my bed room.<p>

"Oh, yeah! I could get used to an awesome accessory like this!" I told myself as I spun around and aimed it at the ground and pretended to fire. A weird noise sounded and the ground below me started to turn black with white dots. I blinked. "Oh shit…" I screamed as I suddenly fell through the hole and just kept falling through the blackness, unable to see anything. "Someone, anyone, help me!" I squeezed my eyes shut. "I need a hero…OOF!" I grunted as I suddenly hit the ground and pushed myself up, looking around. "Where am I?" I got to my feet and looked around.

I was in a huge city and everyone was giving me weird looks as they passed by and man did they look really weird, almost like they were animated. I shrugged and decided to walk in a random direction, I didn't know where I was going but I figured that I might be able to at least figure out where I was and I knew better than to ask someone in a big city so I'd look for clues. I could be in New York but I had been there before and it didn't look anything like this place at all, the buildings looked far to much like a cartoon.

"Hey, where's your master side-kick?!" A teenage boy called out to me and his buddies laughed as his joke as they continued down the street. I raised a brow in confusion and looked down at my hands, gasping at the bright orange gloves covering them and quickly looked at my feet to find them covered in combat boots of the same color. Breathing heavy now I ran towards a window and turned towards it to get a good look at myself.

From head to toe I was covered in bright fire colors with a orange lined mask covering my eyes. My chest and back were covered in a deep maroon suit and my legs were being covered by rust orange tights, a cape resting behind me without moving and it was a bright fire red. My jaw dropped at how cartoonish I looked, just like the rest of the world around me, and how much I resembled my favorite hero, Robin the Boy Wonder. I yelped and whirled around at the explosion at what I think might have been a bank and out stepped none other than the infamous Doctor Light.

"Freeze!" I whirled around again and froze myself instead at the sight of the Teen Titans glaring at the villain carrying gold from the bank in his hands and he glared at the team who shouted at me. "Give up now and we might just go easy on you." Doctor Light laughed loudly and charged up his hands, taking a challenging stance. "You asked for it. Titans, go!" I watched them attack the villain without moving as if my feet were cemented to the spot I stood on, unsure of how to respond to what I was seeing. Was I dreaming? Had whatever I done knocked me unconscious? "Look out!"

"WHOA!" I cried out and hit the deck as a truck went through the building behind me. "Ya know, for super heroes you do a lousy job with collateral damage!" I got to my feet again and looked up at them, gasping as Doctor Light headed right for me. "Oh no you don't!" Without thinking I grabbed him by the arm and swung him around, ramming him into the building behind me and grabbing the gold. I flipped backwards like I knew I shouldn't be able to at all and grinned as I twirled the gold in my hand. "Better luck next time." Robin came up next to me as the other Titans cuffed Doctor Light to a light pole. "Here." I handed him the gold.

"Nice," he said with a smirk, tossing the gold back into the bank. "This is my team and I'm Robin but I think you already know that. What's your name kid?" I didn't respond right away, I was still trying to comprehend that it was Robin I was talking to and I watch actually watching the Teen Titans banter at Doctor Light while waiting for the cops. His question hit me like a train and I realized I didn't have an answer because he probably wanted my hero name, something I didn't have. But I turned to him none-the-less, smirking.

"Pheonix, nice to finally meet you, Robin." We shook hands and I kept my squeal in, not knowing how to react to everything that was happening to me right now. Having watched so many movies I knew better than to act confused about my situation in front of the characters of this world, they would just think I'm crazy and they wouldn't know how to get me back home anyway, so it was just better for me to act like I was from this world and go along with everything.

"You new to Jump City?" he asked me. I nodded and he grunted in response, looking thoughtful like I had always seen him do before on the show and even in the fan art. I grinned and gave a soft chuckle. "Something funny?" I shrugged and didn't respond, Robin liked a good mystery so maybe becoming friends started with that.

"Well, I should be going. See ya later, boy wonder," I said with a wave, turning and walking off. Robin watched me leave, I knew that much even though I wasn't looking at him, until I rounded the corner. Right when I had I took off at full speed until I reached an alleyway and ran into it with a smirk, looking down at the device on my wrist. "Let's see where else you can take me." I aimed it down and done as I had before, falling through the backless as before.

And my story has only just begun.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a wrap! Hope you liked it<br>**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
